The Newbies
by Ivory3
Summary: I can't think of a summary. Just read and review.
1. All has Started

Chapter 1: The Surprise  
  
BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP. The sound of the alarm woke the teenager from her slumber. She clicked off her alarm and dressed. She put on a white v-neck and faded jeans, and pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail.   
"Ivory, hurry up you'll be late for school again." Called her mother.   
Ivory couldn't help it if she had been late for school three days that week. The stupid karate trainer had kept her a couple of hours late. But today it was finally Friday, and even though she didn't know it, and she was facing one of the single most important days of her life.   
Ivory got in her car and went to her friend, Ebony Black's house. She heard yelling in a female voice and a male voice.  
Ah great, thought Ivory, her and Keigan must be fighting again. She didn't get to think more about it because at that moment an extremely angry blonde girl marched out of the house followed by a fuming boy with bleached hair.  
"What was Keigan doing over there so early?" asked Ivory.  
"Yelling at me as usual," replied Ebony "I wore a noodle shirt and he totally flipped out."  
The girls pulled up at Scarlet Red's house. Scarlet jumped in the car with a huge smile on her face.  
"What are you so happy about today?" asked Ebony, who, at the moment couldn't stand the look of happiness.  
"I was accepted to the Rhode Island Art Institute!" Scarlet practically screamed.  
"That's nice," said Ebony "Well, anyway I need to rant so here goes nothing." Ebony cleared her throat "Keigan's a fucking asshole that has some serious control issues and needs to get off my freaking back before I kill him. He is a prick that hates me and the only reason he dates me is because he has nobody else."  
"So why don't you just dump the guy?" asked Ivory who had had the same problem with her ex. His name now induced her gagging reflex. "Remember Zack, I didn't dump him because I was scared. It got so bad that he would beat me. Even then I refused to let him go. I'd still be with him if he hadn't put me in the hospital and my parents didn't make me get a restraining order. Ebony, you don't deserve that, break it off before it gets out of control. You may not realize it, but he does this so he can have control over you. Besides, it's a mistake that you don't need to make." Ivory explained as they reached the school.   
"Ivory, you're right, I don't want what happened to you to happen to me." Ebony said with a new confidence as she whipped out her cell phone. "Uh... could you guys leave? The following conversation is rated PG-13"  
Ivory and scarlet left the scene. Scarlet was still going on about the institute.  
Ebony walked in class a few minutes late. Lucky for her it was a substitute teacher and she wasn't counted tardy. As she took her seat, a voice came out over the intercom. It said: "Would Ivory White, Ebony Black, and Scarlet Red please report to the attendance office, they're leaving for the day.   
"Well, that's ironic, the color girls all get to leave on the same day!" said Josh.  
"Don't make me hurt you," said all three at the same time.  
**********  
When the girls reached the office, they were stunned to see five boys, most of which were extremely good looking. A tall redhead, who wasn't much older than they were and Ivory's mother accompanied them.  
"Okay, what I miss?" asked Ivory who, like the others, was completely lost.  
"These are the Gundam pilots. They needed four more people to pilot four new Gundams. They chose you four girls because you seemed to have the talent to do it." Explained Mrs. White  
"Wow" said Scarlet. This was the only word she could say. 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 2: Introductions and Incident  
  
"I know this comes as a bit of a shock," said a blonde boy with deep blue eyes "but you're the only ones we could use"  
"Oh really. Why is that?" asked Ebony  
"Mad skills, baby!" a boy with auburn braid replied  
"Okay, who are you guys?" asked Scarlet, who hadn't blinked for a whole minute.  
"Oh, yeah forgot that part," said the braided boy  
"Yeah yeah braid boy, get on with it" said Ivory who was confused to the point of no return.  
"Trowa Barton" said a boy with long hair over his face as he shook the girls hand.  
"Heero Yuy" said a boy who didn't look like he trusted the girls.  
"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell and I like being loud, very loud" The braided boy said with a look that made the other girl laugh  
"Wufei Chang, and I just want all of you to know that you are a bunch of weak onna's..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because Ivory had managed to kick him in the shin with her powerful legs.  
"I'm Quatre Reberba Winner," said the blonde boy, very formally.  
"I'm Jade Green and I like shoes." Said a very happy girl.  
"You guys like color names!" said Ebony who always liked to state the obvious.  
"You all will need to come over and sty the night because you have a training session tomorrow." Said Trowa  
"Okay, I can deal," said Ivory  
**********   
  
They arrived at an apartment and were shown where they were staying.  
"Wow, this is one of those days that starts out normally and BAM it's not," said Scarlet as she flopped on her bed "I mean this morning I was psyched about the institute and now I'm going to be fighting a war.  
"Yeah you're right," agreed Ebony "What do you think Ivory...Ivory...Yo Ivory wake up!" Ebony was yelling at the top of her lungs and Ivory had just heard her.  
"Huh? Who?" Ivory was thinking how long she would have to be gone if she did fight in a war. "Sorry I just had one of my 'I can't hear anything' moments"  
"I am so hungry it's not even funny," said Ivory after a long silence  
"That's not a surprise," said Scarlet "In middle school you could eat a whole meal and then go back for more!"  
Ivory stood and bowed to show her appreciation to the comment. Ever since she could remember she was a walking garbage disposal.   
"I vote we go out, I don't feel like cooking or having those dudes cook for us." Said Ebony.  
"Okay" agreed the other two.  
*********  
At the restaurant they had a great time. Jade Green had gone with them along with the five boys. Duo was trying to make everyone laugh by using spoons as nose guards and pretended to be deathly afraid of chicken wings.  
"Oh my God, Duo, how stupid can you get?" asked Ivory between giggles, "The chicken won't come back to life and attack you for almost eating them."  
"Well, look at this," said a voice that Ivory knew all to well "Tut tut Ivory, five boys at once, my God aren't you slutty today?"  
"Lay off Zack, you're not allowed to come anywhere near me so get the hell away before I call the police" said Ivory  
Zack placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"What are you going to do about it," asked Zack "It will take a pretty long time for the police to get here you know"   
With that, Zack yanked Ivory out of her chair and tried to pull her away. As if by instinct Scarlet and Ebony immediately stood. Ivory knew she would have to work pretty hard to get away. She kicked him in the shin and he punched her in the face.   
"Just like old times, huh?" asked Zack  
"Yeah like old times, only one things different, this time have strength and friends and I'm no longer desperate." Replied Ivory   
Zack drew back to hit her again, but before he could, she kicked his stomach, punched his face and threw him off of her.  
"If you ever come near me again, you'll be a lot worse off." She kicked him in the face and left the restaurant.  
When she got back to the apartment she burst into tears. She had loved Zack; she loved with all of her being. He took advantage of that and hurt her because he knew that she would never leave him.  
Ivory heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in" she said as she dried her eyes.  
The door opened and in walked Heero.   
"Okay, who was that guy and why did he treat you like that?" demanded Heero   
"Why must you know?" asked Ivory, who didn't trust Heero or any of those other guys because of Zack.   
"I like to know these things because I have trust issues."  
"Well, so do I and I don't want to answer you because I don't trust you or any of those other Guys so just lay off." Said Ivory  
"Well, I'm sure I can weasel it out of one of your friends," said Heero  
"Good luck," said Ivory who knew that her friends wouldn't tell anyone about that without asking her first. 


End file.
